


Who's Who?

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Humor, Texting, implied alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone changed all the contacts in the group chat after a drunken night.





	

**[Juice]:** _Morning, hope your hangovers aren’t too bad._

**[Potstickers]:** _Hi._

**[5ft]:** _my mouth feels like ass_

**[Hobbit]:** _same_

**[Potstickers]:** _Why are the names different?_

**[Potstickers]:** _Who did this?_

**[Bruce]:** _stop texting so much its hurting my head_

**[Potstickers]:** _Can anyone see their contact name?_

**[5ft]:** _nada_

**[Potstickers]:** _You’re *._

**[Potstickers]:** _What the hell? Why didn’t the name go through?_

**[Potstickers]:** _I’m *._

**[Potstickers]:** _Well then._

**[5ft]:** _this is actually p sophistocated_

**[Potstickers]:** _Did * do this?_

**[Hobbit]:** _ikr_

**[5ft]:** _who_

**[Hobbit]:** _guys i think im still a lil drunk_

**[Potstickers]:** _Who did this?_

**[Bruce]:** _please stop texting_

**[Potstickers]:** _I can’t text * to get to work either._

**[Potstickers]:** _I just texted * if we had any * and it didn’t work, so I guess all names are out._

**[Potstickers]:** _* is right, this is pretty sophisticated._

**[5ft]:** _im personally offended that im not *_

**[5ft]:** _oh wait i know who it is now, maggie is hobbit_

**[5ft]:** _oh what the it went through_

**[Maggie]:** _wait I’m hobbit?_

**[Maggie]:** _that’s rude_

**[5ft]:** _your name changed back at least_

**[Potstickers]:** _Then 5ft has to be Winn_

**[Winn]:** _wtf that’s rude wtf the fuck_

**[Winn]:** _hey did anyone notice that were a name short_

**[Potstickers]:** _No?_

**[Maggie]:** _now that you mention it yeah_

**[Bruce]:** _guys_

**[Bruce]:** _please stop_

**[Potstickers]:** _I don’t see any extra names._

**[Winn]:** _huh_

**[Maggie]:** _maybe * is *_

**[Maggie]:** _nvm_

**[Maggie]:** _is James Bruce_

**[Maggie]:** _AHA!_

**[James]:** _let me sleep please it’s too early on a Saturday_

**[Potstickers]:** _Three more names on the list._

**[Potstickers]:** _So who’s the stickers of the pots and liquid of the fruit?_

**[Potstickers]:** _Ha! It worked!_

**[Maggie]:** _your stickers of the pots_

**[Potstickers]:** _No, I’m not._

**[Maggie]:** _yes you are_

**[Winn]:** _omg its two people_

**[Maggie]:** _i think we got that winnifred_

**[Winn]:** _I resent that_

**[Maggie]:** _im gonna go with the obvious choice and say potstickers is * and alex_

**[Maggie]:** _no just alex so the other potsticker is lena_

**[Maggie]:** _then who the hell is *_

**[Juice]:** _Hi!_

**[Maggie]:** _oh my god kara is juice_

**[Maggie]:** _kara you did this didn’t you_

**[Kara]:** _Ha_

**[Alex]:** _Kara._

**[Kara]:** _Hahahaha_

**[Alex]:** _Oh my god, are you still drunk?_

**[Kara]:** _Hahahahahahaha_

**[Alex]:** _Lena, is Kara still drunk?_

**[Lena]:** _Why would I know?_

**[Alex]:** _You helped her, didn’t you?_

**[Lena]:** _What makes you say that?_

**[Alex]:** _I’m heading to Kara’s now._

**_Later…_ **

**[Big Sister!]:** _Open your door._

**[Super Sister!]:** _No._

**[Big Sister!]:** _Open it now._

**[Super Sister!]:** _No, you’re being scary._

**[Big Sister!]:** _I’m not being scary, I even have donuts._

**[Super Sister!]:** _You’re a liar._

**[Big Sister!]:** _I’m not a liar._

**[Super Sister!]:** _I can see you through the door!_

**[Big Sister!]:** _Open your door this second._

**[Super Sister!]:** _Noooo_

**_In the apartment…_ **

“Can I at least ask why you picked those names?” Lena asked as her girlfriend curled up against her.

“Revelant,” Kara answered. And then she hiccupped and giggled.

“How so?”

“m juice ‘cause you say I’m Sunny Danvers, like the orange juice.” Kara hiccupped and giggled again before wiggling closer to Lena.

“What about the rest?” Lena asked. Kara tugged Lena’s shirt and Lena gave in and slid down from her sitting position on the bed into a lying position next to Kara. “Bruce?”

“Flying night man,” Kara mumbled.

“Flying night man?” Lena asked incredulously. “Do you mean Batman?”

“Mhm.”

“Are you telling me that Batman is someone named Bruce?”

“Mmm…”

Lena paused. “Oh my god, Batman is Bruce Wayne.”

Kara snored lightly.

“What about 5ft and Hobbit? Why wasn’t Winn “Hobbit?””

The only answer Lena got in return was another snore.


End file.
